Speculation: Mayhem
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: Just how much ammunition did the Loose Cannon have? The answer to that question would have to be somewhere along the lines of "way too fucking much" as the night sky was turned into day by a series of explosions that made windows shatter, raining down a prism of colours onto the bruiser's head. The two had always had a rather... "explosive" relationship.


I might do a few of these, based on reader response… Probably on newly released/soon to be released skins, not just Champions seeing as there's a huge gap between each release. I'm open to suggestions.

This is just a bit of action-filled humour based on the newest up-and-coming addition to the League roster: Jinx. I did use a bunch of the mechanics I introduced in _Taunt_, so I would help if you read that but it isn't at all necessary.

Let us begin.

**-Speculation: Mayhem-**

Piltover was under siege by massive rainclouds, but Vi didn't mind. In fact, she felt like some sort of badass detective in an action crime flick, sloughing through the streets in a black trench coat and knee-high combat boots as she was.

She hunched her shoulders and loosed a huge sneeze, her nose tingling with the aftershock of the rather explosive action.

It felt as though someone was talking about her.

When she sneezed again she stopped dead in her tracks to eye the shadowy corners of the surrounding alleyway with narrowed azure orbs.

'_Show yourself, fucker.'_

When nothing moved, the bruiser shrugged and continued on her way…

Only to stop again, an aghast expression dropping her jaw and widening her eyes. Without a moment's hesitation, she whirled and hurried back in the direction of the precinct, where she knew her no-nonsense partner would still be working.

Drawn on the wall in pastel pink was a crude approximation of her face with a scrawled message: "I'm coming :D"

**Precinct, sector 07896…**

Caitlyn wasn't at all surprised when her door was basically kicked down by her violent, pink-haired associate, but she _was _annoyed by the action. Before she could open her mouth to complain, however, the Piltover Enforcer clomped across the room, tracking mud over the freshly cleaned floors, and smashed a (thankfully un-gauntleted) fist down on the polished wood surface of her desk. "This is terrible, Cupcake."

"I asked you not to call me that," the severe brunette answered, well, _severely_, eyebrows drawing together over hazel eyes. "What are you going on about now?"

"JINX!"

The sniper pinched the bridge of her nose, her temples instantly throbbing. "I'm not in the mood for your childish games. Also, you didn't speak at the same time as I did, therefore I don't owe you a so—"

"No, Cupcake, _Jinx_. You know, the chick that cleaned out Piltover's treasury forever ago?"

Ah, yes, she supposed she _did _remember such a person. "Apologies, I didn't recognize the name without all the profanity that usually followed—"

"Fucking bitch called me out! Again!"

"Ah, there we are." Caitlyn shook her head ruefully. Admittedly this was a huge problem for the "Loose Cannon," as she was called, had a penchant for destruction and mayhem that rivaled even Vi's. "Do you think you can handle her this time or shall I call for back-up?"

Or course she was going to get as many officers on the premises as possible, but it was amusing to prod at the warrior's admittedly large ego.

Sure enough, Vi feinted, aiming a flurry of powerful punches at the air before her. "I'll break her face. Just you wait, Cupcake, I'll—"

'_CRACK!'_

The bruiser tensed, part of her body leaning towards the door as though she was ready to bolt. At her superior's murderous expression, her brain decided that that was an excellent idea and she quickly made her getaway, stepping neatly around the shards of ornate vase that now decorated the floor and slamming the door shut behind her.

"If Jinx doesn't kill her, I'll do it myself," the AD Carry muttered ominously. Then, she blinked. "Wait… She didn't say where Jinx would appear!"

**Techmaturgical Laboratories, sector 09827**

Vi knew exactly how and when the intended heist would be going down and she was standing atop the roof of the Techmaturgical Laboratories, fully prepared to kick some ass—fidgeting as something akin to excitement filled her with restless energy.

Jinx would never strike the same place twice and she had a hunch that Heimer's shiny hextech technology would be a siren's call to the weapons-loving teen.

The twerp might have been a smug, mouthy little bitch, but Jinx had proven to be a worthy nemesis and part of her hoped that the self-proclaimed demolitionist would arrive soon just so that they could battle across the rooftops in the pouring rain.

… Man, she really had to lay off of the action films.

An explosion rocked the building beneath her feet and the bruiser engaged her hextech gauntlets, pounding a fist into her open palm and rolling her shoulders.

"Let's get crackin'."

She made a running start for the edge of the building, flinging herself off of it and diving with perfect form towards the pavement almost a hundred stories down, the wind whistling in her ears. Even louder than the wind, however, was the shrill, manic cackle that echoed up from the ground below and there was another explosion that illuminated a slim figure crouched on the wet pavement.

"Hiya, Vi!" The speaker, a startlingly pale girl with long, electric blue braids, waved cheerily before hefting her enormous shark-headed death launcher onto her shoulder and firing off yet another explosive projectile directly at the incoming pinkette.

"Hey, twerp!" Vi drew a gauntleted fist backwards, a white blue energy infusing it, before punching the pointed tip of the rocket, abruptly reversing its trajectory and sending it sailing back at the girl.

Jinx easily dodged the projectile, flipping a few times and landing in a crouch well out of the way of the newly-formed crater that steamed in the falling rain. She straightened and made a show of brushing herself off though, with the revealing combination of short shorts and a bikini-esque top she wore, there wouldn't be much to brush off in the first place. "It's good to see ya!"

Vi landed a few yards across from the bluette, the impact of her landing creating yet another crater in the already structurally-unsound pavement.

"_Madam, please be more careful. Those boots are meant to protect you in case of emergencies—not to be used for throwing yourself off of buildings on a daily basis!"_

"Not now, Em."

The Piltover Enforcer slid into a battle stance, giving a 'come at me, bro' gesture with one giant hand. "I'd say I felt the same way, kid, but that'd be one hell of a lie."

Jinx pouted, though the rather crazed light in magenta eyes didn't fade. "Why so serious? I just want to have some fun."

"Oh, we'll have fun, alright."

Vi lunged forward, _Vault Breaker _making it so that the neon rounds from the minigun Jinx pulled from the holsters at her hip bounced harmlessly off of her and she grabbed the scruffy teen by the ammunition belt under her itty bitty top and hoisted her into the air.

That… Had been far too easy. A little red flag went off in the bruiser's head, but it was too late—

The third gun strapped against Jinx's thigh sent _Zap!_, an electrical current with enough oomph to incapacitate a lesser Champion, fizzling through the pinkette's frame and she faltered, dropping her opponent to the floor and hissing in pain as she took a few steps away from the younger girl.

"Bitch…!"

"You say the sweetest things, ya know. That's why I like you."

"Kiss my ass."

The death launcher belched out another three rockets and the warrior swore, punching the ground beneath her so that a thick slab of concrete shot upwards; the resulting explosion sent both combatants flying backwards.

Vi hit the ground and stumbled, her boots failing to adhere to the surface as they were meant to, before rolling to a halt with a pained groan. "Maybe… you were right, Em."

"_Hmph."_

There was a sharp trill as the communicator embedded in the high collar of her jacket went off and the bruiser answered it without asking her A.I who it was. As if she didn't already have a hunch.

"Kinda busy, Cait."

Just how much ammunition did the Loose Cannon have? The answer to that question would have to be somewhere along the lines of "way too fucking much" as the night sky turned into day by a series of explosions that made windows shatter, raining down a prism of colours onto the bruiser's head.

"_Where the hell are you? The entire grid's lighting up."_

Literally. The irony of her words wasn't lost upon the pinkette, but there was no time to laugh now—not with the blue-haired maniac on her tail.

"Yeah, well, that's what happens whenever psycho-bitch here comes into town. I swear..."

"_I think this is the only time I'll ever be unhappy that _you're_ the one being stressed out for once," _was the sardonic reply. _"Coordinates. Now." _There was an explosion large enough to send a tremor through the entirety of Piltover and Vi heard Caitlyn gasp. _"What in the world was that?"_

Vi rolled forward, throwing her arms up in front of her to block another multi-coloured rain of bullets with the backs of her gauntlets. She heard Jinx laugh again and scowled, using another _Vault Breaker _to launch herself through a building and into the path of her opponent.

"Boo." A powerful punch sent the slim girl sailing through the air to crash into a skyscraper across the street and the building creaked ominously as its foundation gave out entirely. "Whoops…"

"_Vi? Answer me!"_

"I've got this." She jerked her head and the call ended.

"… _Was that wise?"_

"Probably not."

The smoke and debris cleared to reveal Jinx, a shit-eating grin on her face though she appeared to be a bit worse for wear. "Come out, come out wherever you aaaaare!" she sing-songed, rounding the corner of one of the few buildings that were still standing with her terrifying shark-shaped weapon in hand.

'_Fuck. That.'_

The pinkette couched, staying low to the ground as she made a wide path around the AD Carry. If she could just get the drop on Jinx—

It was at that very moment that Vi's communicator went off and the bruiser swore, hastening to silence the device, but it was too late: Jinx's head whipped around, magenta eyes glittering with a malicious glee, and she cartwheeled over to her opponent, pushing off of the ground a moment later and planting both of her ankle-length combat boots—which were really quite nice, Vi noted—dead center in the older woman's chest, driving the breath from her lungs.

She hit the ground back first, bouncing a bit before coming to a pained halt. _'Ow.'_ When Jinx came over and placed a booted foot on her shoulder, the still-smoking barrel of her minigun pointing right between azure eyes, Vi sighed and relaxed, surrendering completely.

She had really fucked up this time, it seemed.

What was it the Summoners were saying nowadays? "#yolo."

After a moment had passed without the contents of her skull spattering messily onto the decimated roadway, the bruiser scowled. "What, are you expecting me to beg for my life?"

The blank expression on Jinx's face said that wasn't the case, but the edges of thin lips quirked upwards. "Sorry, what? I was thinking about something."

… Leave it to Jinx to completely forget that she was in the middle of executing someone.

"You gonna kill me or what?" Because, honestly, this was getting a little ridiculous.

"Kill you…? Why?"

Seriously…? "Because… I'm your nemesis."

Blink. "Huh?"

Okay, was she being stupid on purpose? "You know, your most hated enemy? Geez, kid, I must have hit you harder than I thought."

Which was pretty damned hard, by the way.

Jinx lowered her gun. "You think that…" The sudden outburst of shrill, crazed laughter made Vi flinch. "Oh wow." She lifted her foot and reached out a hand. At the baleful look she received, the bluette snorted. "What? I didn't kill you, right?"

She had a point. Still, the bruiser ignored the proffered hand and struggled to her feet, twisting to crack the vertebrae in her back. She was going to be so incredibly sore later.

"I told you, Vi: I like you." There was that shit-eating grin again. "Why would I kill you? No one else around here is half as fun."

The kid really needed to get a new, less expensive hobby than leveling half of the city.

"Yeah, well, the feeling isn't mutual. You're a fucking pain in my ass." She gestured expansively to the ruined sector. "Cait's gonna chew me out for _days _after she sees what you've done here."

"Heh. I might have gotten a _little_ out of hand." She returned her weapons to their respective holsters and stretched her arms over her head. "Well, I had a blast, but I really must be going. I think I'm late now."

"… You're leaving. Just like that?" Not that she was in any condition to stop the young woman.

"Don't worry, I'll come back!"

"Don't. Just… Don't."

Jinx pouted for a moment, but then her expression brightened. "I'll be seeing you on the Fields of Justice soon. We can have fun there and the mean old Sheriff won't get on your case."

The Fields of—? No. Fucking. Way.

How in the name of all that was holy did someone like that little hellspawn get into the League?!

"Jinx…" the bruiser began, displeasure in her tone and the tense set of her shoulders.

"See ya!" A beam of blue light flashed down from the dim sky and the Loose Cannon winked and blew a kiss just before she disappeared entirely.

Leaving Vi alone with the wreckage surrounding the Techmaturgical Laboratories. Sirens wailed and she could make out flashing lights in the distance—leave it to the civilian police force to be late to everything.

At least nothing had been stolen this time—

A shrill ring interrupted the thought and the bruiser sighed, actually answering her communicator after Caitlyn's billionth attempt to contact her. "Yeah?"

"_Professor Heimerdinger just informed me that an expensive piece of experimental weaponry was stolen during the chaos earlier._ _I expect a full report of what went on over there—immediately." _

When had Jinx even…?

'_For fuck's sake!'_

Things would never be the same now that the twerp was joining the League. Vi looked up at the sky, squinting against the falling droplets of water. If she was being entirely honest with herself… Part of her was happy about that.

She needed a little… _mayhem _every now and then.

**-Fin-**

Sooooo… Yeah. I'm already pro VixJinx. That's yet another pairing to add to the list!


End file.
